Playing With Fox Fire
by KimiOkami
Summary: Jungle Fury vers. A new master joins the team. An old friend to RJ and Dom. What abilities could a fox have? What happened to Camille's face? You're half what? Lol Sorry, trying my hand at a bit of mystery and comedy. Anyway new OC new Teal(more green) Ranger. Thought this idea sounded funny. Anyway hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young woman who had loved traveling was finally getting tired of it. She decided to pay an old friend ,who opened a pizza shop no less, so her she was in Ocean Bluff. She stood tall for a half Japanese girl, at 5'6 1/2" was a little tall. She had long black hair with deep teal(more on the green side) streaks. She wore dark jean shorts, an off the shoulder deep teal(matches her hair) tee, and some cool deep brown bellted knee high boots.

She walked into Jungle Karma Pizza and it was near chaos. It looked like only a curly brunette was working try to make pizzas and run the dinning area. She was failing.

She shook her head. She walked behind the counter grabbed an apron and put it on. Grabbing a pencil and order pad, threw some menus in her apron pocket. She took over the dinning area and pushed the brunette in the kitchen.

Over an hour later when things cooled down and the crowd thinned to 3 tables. 5 people walked through the front door. The new girl was walking to the kitchen to give the brunette a new order. The five looked at her wondering who she was. She turned and headed for drinks for the table.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The. guys with longer hair asked. The girl whipped around surprise on her face, teal eyes burning.

"RJ! Dom!" She ran to them and glomped them. The girl in yellow and the guys in red and blue moved out of the way.

"Rei, is that really you?" RJ asked still a little shocked.

"It's awesome seeing you Rei." Dom said happily.

They never hit the floor so she finally released them but held their hands a bit longer.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked.

"Oh the place was swamped. You're girl needed help so I helped." She smiled brightly.

"What are you doing in town?" RJ asked.

"Oh,I'm getting tired of traveling. Thought I'd come visit for awhile." She smiled again.

"Well it's great to have you. Everyone, Fran you too." RJ called everyone the the counter. "This is Hirei, she is one of the youngest masters, of Pai Zhuq. She became a master at 15." RJ introduced her.

"We met her when we were still training there." Dom added.

"That's great, thank you for your help." Fran smiled sweetly going back to the kitchen.

"Oh no, table 7's drinks. Hold on." Hirei grabbed the drinks slipped to the table very quickly and back again.

"So what are you master of?" Theo asked.

"My mother's fox style." Hirei smiled sadly.

"Your mother past away not long after you became a master?" RJ asked, he had heard but wanted to clarify. Hirei just nodded.

"Sorry we weren't there for you then. We didn't hear till a year later. We missed having you around. Your pranks were the best." Dom said in sympathy and then tried cheering her up. He squished her between him and RJ.

"It is great to have the old gang back together."RJ said hugging her like Dom was. "Come on you can even stay here." RJ added.

Later it was decided after Lily offered Hirei and Lily would share a room. Like Casey and Theo did. Hirei brought her two bags in one filled with clothes the other with personal precious things. Like a picture of her mom and a separate one of her dad. Sadly none together. She put those on her nightstand, she had a few Japanese heirlooms. Like an old picture of the Shinto temple she grew up at. Her mother's childhood home and family home. Her mother was adopted from overseas. Brown curls and sapphire eyes pale skin.

She reminisced about her home. She sort of hid her father's picture being he was in his true form.

The next day Dom and RJ invited her out so they could catch up. They went for lunch and strolled the park. She played a few tricks on them too. Just like old times.

She did some illusions and did certain things. Like one she turned RJ's hair purple and teal. Another she turned Dom's face fluorescent orange. She adored picking on these 2. RJ differently then Dom and some times more.

Dom could see something between Rei and RJ but he wasn't sure what.

He couldn't dwell on it though because some Rinshi attacked. The three jumped into action fighting off the Rinshi. When the the Rinshi disintegrated. Camille appeared with a new monster. It resembled a puffer fish and called itself Puff Strike. It wasn't super smart but it was strong.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Dom called as he morphed and started fighting the monster.

"Here. There maybe new illusions for you." RJ said handing Hirei a pendant. Then turned to morph to. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" He morphed and ran into the fray.

Hirei looked at the pendant it was burning Pai Zhuq claws in teal flames. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Hirei called and she morphed into a teal fox helmet ranger. She ran into the fray and fought side by side with her two best friends.

"Fox Fire!"Hirei threw teal fire at the monster. The monster was thrown back and Camille jumped in and attacked Hirei. The monster occupied RJ and Dom then.

"RJ! Dom!" Casey and Lily called as they arrived with Theo. They morphed and joined the fight. Lily tried helping Hirei but more Rinshi showed up. She was dragged into fighting the Rinshi with Casey and Theo.

"What's wrong new ranger can't fight without your friends?" Camille taunted.

"What do you think? Fox claws!" Hirei asked and issued a new attack. Teal flame covered claws pierced her gloves and she swiped them at Camille taking chunks off her animal face.

Camille screamed and lashed her tung out hitting Hirei so hard she flew into the bushes.

The others had called their zords and took out the monster puffer. They all ran to where she disappeared. RJ found her first. They had all powered down.

Her hair was everywhere and was now white with teal streaks. She even appeared to have a white fluffy tail.

"Hold on everyone! Give her a minute. Something unusual happened." RJ said cryptically.

Everyone waited on the other side of the bush.

"Rei are you alright?" RJ asked lifting her to sit up slightly.

"Yeah, I just never been a fight that intense!" Hirei said excited. She took her arm and pushed her hair out of her face and down her back. She then realized her hair was white and looked at her wrist. "No! It's gone!" She looked at the ground and found the broken bone like bracelet."Damn papa's bracelet!"

"Rei, you've always been the fox. It matters not that you look like one. Sometimes the wolf has escaped me." RJ said trying to comfort her.

"That's not it exactly. Come on let's go back to the loft and I'll explain. to everyone." Hirei stood and everyone saw her hair, ears and tail.

"Want to borrow my headband?" Lily asked offering her yellow and black headband she was wearing.

"Thanks that helps a little." Hirei slipped it on hiding her ears. She then wrapped her tail around her waist and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the loft everyone found a seat or something to lean on, near RJ's chair. Hirei stood and began to explain.

"I'm half human and half Kitsune no seishin matawa oni.(I used an online translator, sry if it's not perfectly accurate) Basically a Japanese fox spirit or demon which ever you prefer to term it. I'm half magical animal basically." Hirei explained. "Yes, Master Mao knew." Hirei added knowing someone would ask. More then likely Theo.

"You're what!?" Lily and Casey said in surprise.

"This." Hirei shifted into a little white fox and back again."My papa's fang bracelet kept my true self concealed, so as not to frighten normal humans." Hirei explained.

"Maybe, I, can come up with something of a similar nature." RJ offered.

"You can try, I welcome the help."Hirei smiled sitting on the arm of RJ's chair with a sigh.

"Well with all of us we should be able to figure out something." Theo said as he began thinking.

"Well for now we could find simple ways to hide it."Dom offered.

"Yes, oh fun thoughts. Make over! Yay, I get to be girly once in awhile." Lily smiled happily and drug Hirei off to their room. The guys just stared like what the fuck just happened.

"I love your hair it's gorgeous."Lily sat her down in front of her make shift vanity. Playing with her shining snowy and teal locks.

"Thanks I get my hair from my papa. His hair was long too." Hirei pointed to the slightly hidden picture of her dad. He had long white hair to his knees. Hers nearly matched it was to her the top of her thighs.

"Wow, there is so much we could do with it. Well for working here at FKP we could braid it and hide your ears with the orange hat. Not the hugest deal right there. "Lily suggested holding the hat over Hirei's head.

"True." Hirei agreed.

"Oh, we can talk to RJ about everyone wearing cosplay tails. Jungle Animal theme day,week, or month. That should work." Lily suggested again.

"That could work!" Hirei smiled, Lily was quickly becoming her best girl friend. They nearly ran back out to everyone.

"Hey, RJ, how bout Jungle Animal Theme day,week, or month. Have everyone wear animal cosplay tails." Lily suggested to RJ.

"Brilliant! Here go buy some from the party store down the street." RJ hand Lily some cash and Hirei smiled.

Hirei secured her JKP hat and ran with her, being Lily grabbed her hand.

"Wait what just happened?" Theo asked.

"What are we gonna be wearing?" Dom asked.

"Animal cosplay tails..."Casey trailed off. They were guys they didn't want to dress in silly costume stuff.

"Hey wearing cosplay, to help a friend is nothing. I was stuck as the wolf for awhile remember?" RJ commented and everyone sighed knowing he was right.

"Hey where'd Lily and Hirei go? Also it's getting pretty busy I need help."Fran asked and stated entering the loft.

"On it." Casey, Theo and Dom jumped and headed down.

"New Theme idea. A bit of animal cosplay. Lily and Rei went to pick out some for everyone." RJ answered Fran with a smirk as he grabbed a notebook and started working on an idea for a new concealment device for Hirei.

"Ok, sounds fun." Fran said with a smile and headed back down.

They started the animal cosplay the next day. Lily and Hirei found ear and tail sets. So it was decided they would wear both. Casey was a tiger of course, Theo a jaguar, Lily a cheetah, RJ a wolf, Fran was a cute lemur, they even found a rhino one for Dom it had a horn between the ears.

So no one wore their JKP hat just the shirt. The customers loved it, either thinking it was cute or funny.

Their customer count began to slowly double and it kept rising. So the cosplay stuck. RJ even need to hire another employee with how Dai Shi liked attacking. They decided leaving Fran it was busy was cruel. So in came Jilynne(aka Jillybean) a small young lady at 5'1" packed full of energy. Just like a jelly bean full of sugar. She had multi colored hair like a cotton candy rainbow. She became the pizzeria's white rabbit. She sometimes made Hirei wonder if she wasn't part youkai(demon) too.

They had another run in with one of Dai Shi's monsters and after Hirei became ill with a youkai flu, of some kind.

"Hirei sweety are you ok?" Lily asked being a mother hen. She did this to any of them who became ill.

This is weird, I never get sick." Hirei then sneezed and her youki(demon energy) exploded with her sneeze. Lily wobbled and her ears moved to the top of her head, like cheetah ears, and a tail sprung out of her rear, just above her butt crack.

"Sorry, my ki is out of control. Odd things will keep happening." Hirei sighed and fell on her bed.

"It's ok. It's not that bad. Hey I don't have to worry about my headband falling off today." Lily said with a laugh at the end. She left when Hirei didn't seem like she wanted any more company.

"Where's Rei?" RJ asked Lily passing her on the steps in the loft, she was headed for the pizzeria.

"After the last fight she got a weird flu. She's just sneezing and things like my real tail and ears happen." Lily said concerned for her friend but not upset for the unintended gift.

"Odd. Thanks Lily." RJ said and they continued on their way. RJ headed for Lily and Hirei's room. He knocked he vaguely heard a 'leave me be' but he went in any way.

"I said leave me be. I don't want to do anything else..." Hirei said and sneezed before she could finish. "Weird to happen." She finished and turned around and there was a gray and white wolf with a purple collar just inside the door of her and Lily's room. She jumped up and was in front of the wolf so fast it hadn't even blinked. "RJ, I'm so sorry. I don't know how to change you back." She sneezed again and she was her small fox self. Her eyes and wolf RJ's did as well. She tried shifting back but it wouldn't work at the moment. She whined and sighed. Wolf RJ nuzzled her head trying to say it would be alright. The door was open still so they walked out to the main area. RJ hopped into his chair and Hirei hopped onto the arm. Not being able to do much else they put on a movie RJ got a DVD player after everyone insisted. They watched a horror movie that was left in there. Having no hands they couldn't change it. At one point Hirei started whining in fear. RJ reached a paw around her and pulled her in front of him between his front legs. Hirei stopped whining just shivered every now and then.

Casey came up to the loft for a brake and found both canines in RJ's chair like that.

"RJ, Hirei?" Casey asked confused.

They both yipped as if trying to say yes. "Hirei's flu?" Casey asked and Hirei sighed with a whine. RJ again nuzzled her a bit trying to say he didn't blame her. Then Hirei sneezed so very tiny like as her fox self. Casey all of a sudden had tiger ears and tail, even striping on his body. Stripes were on the edges of his face and running up and down his arms. Out of what you could see and RJ and Hirei turned back Hirei in his lap.

"Sorry Casey." Hirei sighed her ki had done it again.

"It's not your fault. It works for now." Casey smiled trying to perk Hirei up. Hirei smiled weakly. Casey turned and headed back down forgetting his break.

"Rei this will wear off eventually." RJ said and Hirei turned to look at him still in his lap. An interesting smell flared up faintly and she saw his wolf ears and tail. He had wolf eyes to, even claws glancing at his hands.

"RJ, you have them now too even..." She lifted his hand into his view.

"Well it's not so bad. At least I'm in control." He said referring to when the wolf controlled his body temporarily.

"I'm..."Hirei started but RJ cut her of putting a now clawed hand over her mouth.

"No more. Everyone knows you're not intentionally doing this." RJ said as he cut her off. He smiled and noticed his senses were stronger now. "I do like having stronger senses." He added as he inhaled. Smelling pizza but mostly smelling Hirei she smelled like fire and cherry blossoms. It was the best smell in his opinion, he was already trying to figure out how to turn it into a pizza. Getting lost in thought and scent he didn't realize Dom come up to the loft for his break.

"Rei, why is he zoned out? With you on his lap?"Dom asked curiously and teasingly.

"Oh, didn't realize I still was. Long story. RJ's probably lost in scent. I know I was when I hit puberty and my youkai senses grew stronger." Hirei joked partly serious.

"Wonder what he's smelling. Probably pizza if I know him." Dom quipped with a smirk. Hirei laughed with him and their laugher brought RJ out of his own thoughts.

"Dom, when did you get here?" Sounding like a normal person for once. Which was odd for him. Then he said something about a proverb of a predator and it's prey. Sounding more like himself.

"Really, you went with that one." Hirei teased him.

"I thought it appropriate." RJ defended himself.

"Yeah, I'm not an enemy though. You two can go back to whatever lovey dovey thing you were doing. I'm going back to work." Dom teased leaving.

"What is he referring to?" RJ asked curiously looking up at Hirei who stood in front of him now.

"He walked in when I was sitting on your lap still." Hirei explained.

"Ah, I did like that. You'll have to do it again sometime." RJ teased bluntly. He was half serious.

Hirei was dumbstruck, she didn't know what to say to that. It put her thoughts into a perverted overdrive though. Starting to think naughtily about RJ. RJ started to smell something spicy mixed in Hirei's fire and cherry blossom. It began to intoxicate him. He growled softly. Which snapped her out of her naughty thoughts of RJ taking her on his chair. Then pieces fell into place fast.

"Kuso!" Hirei said under her breath. "RJ? Relax your not use to your animal-like senses yet." Hirei backed away from him as he headed toward her. He almost looked her like a hunter stocking it's prey. Theo, Fran, and Jillybean came up stairs and Hirei sneezed. Her sneeze gave them all their respective ears and tail of what they wore.

They looked shocked and didn't see RJ grab Hirei and disappear into his own room. He didn't share one, Dom was content on the balcony in a hammock.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:: Here's chapter 3 sry for the wait enjoy. Oh a Skulk is a group of foxes, thought it sounded better then leash.

Chapter 3

"RJ?"Hirei called to the real him and not his overwhelming animal senses. He responded with a growl of dominance. "RJ! Stop, come back to me."Hirei backed up and fell on his bed. She was torn between wanting this and fighting for RJ's consciousness. RJ climbed on his bed trapping her. His claws tearing at her JKP shirt, this display excited her even more. She fought it as hard as she could. She tried one last time to bring him back. She but her hands on his cheeks and pulled him close. "RJ, please if this happens I'd rather it'd be you!" She called to him through the animal haze. She moved her arms around him and locked them, being a half demon she had a bit more strength. She waited. RJ blinked wondering why his face was in Hirei's white and teal hair.

"Rei?" RJ asked without moving.

"RJ! Good you found yourself in the instincts." Hirei smiled releasing her arms letting them fall to the sides of her head.

"What happened?" RJ asked pushing himself up some and immediately noticed her purple bra under her shredded JKP shirt.

"My ki gave you, your animal senses and instincts. The senses overwhelmed you." Hirei said sheepishly.

"So, I did what exactly?"RJ asked sitting back on his heels between her legs.

"I uh. I think you were asserting your dominance in a way." Hirei was to embarrassed to tell him the truth.

"It looks like I was trying to strip you." RJ commented on the remains of the JKP shirt she once wore. She sat up not caring about her shirt any more.

"I didn't care that it was you technically. I rather it was you then any one else." Hirei said awkwardly RJ had been looking away and just looked back at that comment.

"Is that why? That was on my mind ever since you left. Dom always thought you were..." RJ babbled in his way.

"YES! To all. I wore your color. Dom was correct in assuming I was interested in you."Hirei said exasperatedly.

"Good." RJ said pulling her in. He kissed her surprising the hell out of her. She calmed and kissed him back quickly. He leaned her back on his bed and they just kissed and explored. Not really pushing for sex just experiencing the others touch.

"Hey RJ!" Dom knocked opening RJ's door without waiting for an answer. Looking at RJ's bed he froze. Seeing RJ on top off Hirei with a hand on her purple clad breast and the remains of her JKP shirt next to them.

"Dom out now."RJ growled calmly in a scary way.

"Sorry!" Dom slammed the door leaving.

"Well now everyone will know." RJ said.

"They were bound to anyway this is a small place for 6 adults to live and 2 regular basis employees in and out." Hirei said sounding a bit like RJ at the end.

"I'm more interested in who is sharing my bed now." RJ smirked going for her neck making Hirei also pur. Hirei sneakily used her claws and tore RJ's long sleeve purple striped tee and it slide off into the remains of her JKP one. He smirked at her knowingly. She gently ran her hands and claws over his muscles. "We shouldn't do this today with your flu. Never know what could happened."RJ commented.

"Yes, you're right. Besides I don't want to get carried away. Papa told me when I was little, kitsune mate for life, like many canines. I don't want you to feel trapped." Hirei explained wanting to tell him the truth.

"Never would that happen. Don't you know wolves are lifers too?" RJ stated holding her tight.

"Might as well face the music with the others." Hirei said with a weak smile.

"Yeah.."RJ got up and got a couple of shirts. He tossed her a simple solid purple tank. On her it fell off her shoulder if she wasn't careful. He slipped on another thin long sleeve tee with a purple tie dye effect.

They left his room and into the onslaught of questions.

"Quiet." RJ commanded.

"When?" Theo asked first.

"Apparently since the academy." RJ answered.

"No, Dom, no questions from you. We know what they'll be." Hirei stopped him before he got even a syllable out. She sneezed and accidentally turned Dom into a moving rhino plushie. "Oops." Was all she said. Fran picked him up feeling sorry for him. She stroked his head gently.

"Hey just cause I'm a plush toy doesn't mean I can't talk!" Dom snapped in a higher, then his normal, pitch voice. Fran giggled unable to stop herself.

"Oh, Dom your so cute!" Lily exclaimed like she was referring to a puppy or kitten. Theo and Casey said nothing just grinned planning on using this later to pick on Dom.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Lily said smiling.

"So am I." Casey,Theo. and Jillybean said in unison. They all let out a small laugh at their timing. Dom poofed back to normal.

The alarm then went off. Dai Shi was attacking again. The rangers all left to fight. Even Hirei, even with her flu thing.

They fought a new monster another fish like one. This one resembled a sword fish except it had a chainsaw for a nose. Camille and Jared/Dai Shi were there. Camille and Dai Shi attacked Hirei and Casey. The others were cornered by the chainsaw fish. It was very strong they had trouble holding their own against it. It threw them around like rag dolls.

Hirei and Casey were matching Camille and Dai Shi blow for blow but couldn't seem to gain the upper hand.

Hirei sneezed turning herself back into a fox. She just went with it and ran around Camille's feet. Bouncing off her head or torso a couple of times. She was so small and fast Camille had no luck in catching her.

Hirei sneezed again and Dai Shi turned into a lion plushie about 12 inches tall. He panicked and hid behind Camille. Casey changed to attacking Camille and Hirei switched to chasing Dai Shi. Like a dog chasing a cat. He ran for his life, he was a fucking plushie a real fox was chasing him. Real teeth would shred him to pieces, he wasn't dumb.

Dai Shi snapped retreat to Camille and jumped into her arms and they ran away.

"That will ware off soon! I think."Hirei called after them and giggled. They ran to help the others, her and Casey. She ran and jumped at the thing biting it's arm. It screamed flung her and RJ caught her.

Then it charged them and hit them like a bowling ball to pins. They flew, everyone. They flew comically and flipped or not and landed awkwardly. RJ was knocked out, so was Theo and Lily still morphed. Casey and Dom attacked it with everything they had. Hirei added her fox fire to their energy attacks and the thing exploded.

She ran over to RJ and scratched his helmet gently to make noise. He woke with a groan and saw little fox Hirei through his visor.

"Hey, the wolf can take more then that."RJ said with a smirk in his voice. He got up and Hirei hopped into his arms, as he walked over to where Theo and Lily landed.

Theo and Lily were fine just unconscious Dom and Casey claimed. The chainsaw fish grew then.

"Shit." Dom cursed and Hirei growled.

She then sneezed and she was her ranger self again.

"Think you can help with the zords, Rei?" RJ asked her.

"I sure as hell can try." She said determined.

They summoned the zords and jumped in. Dom in his rhino one and Casey, RJ, and Hirei in the tiger, wolf, and jaguar combined one. They borrowed Theo's jaguar to complete the combo being Hirei didn't have a zord. They chainsaw fish threw them into a building. Getting back up, Dom attacked it.

Hirei channelled all her energy but they didn't work as well when the one true spirit wasn't controlling it's spirit beast.

They fought hard but still were having their asses handed to them.

Hirei felt like it was her fault then her father's fang dagger, that she thought was missing forever, phased into the command deck. It glowed in front of her as Casey and RJ watched. She knew what to do.

Grabbing it her spirit fused with the remnants of her father's left in the dagger. A teal(green), white and black(trimmed) fox zord appeared in front of the Wolf Pride magazord. Hirei jumped inside and the fox burned with fox fire. She changed the zord to it's warrior form and it resembled a ninja. The zord opened a hand palm up in front of it's mouth and blew fox fire at the fish. It screamed and attacked the fox zord. Hirei cartwheeled it and dodged the attack.

She then called to Casey and RJ.

"Let's take him down together!" They agreed and Theo's jaguar left the magazord and Hirei's fox joined it. Making the Skulk Pride Magazord.

They didn't waste any time summoning the fox fire attack. Dom distracted while they charged it. Casey and RJ felt the demonic side of the fox fire. Not evil or malicious just raw power.

They channelled the attack teal fire blazed around them.

"Ancient Fire!" They cried the attack. The fish was engulfed and burnt to a crisp.

Lily and Theo woke up then and just awed at the power.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later things with Dai Shi were quiet. I guess the plushie sneeze took awhile to wear off. Rei's flu cleared up early yesterday. Before it was over she sneezed good and everyone got their animal senses. Only Casey, Theo, Dom, Lily, and RJ were there. So it only effected them. It still hasn't worn off. The gang was still flinching if she made a move to sneeze. She found her new way to screw with Dom though. She kept the sneeze to hide her illusion pranks on him. Turning him into a plushy was her favorite. But she was a good friend so she kept it minimal. He pissed her off just after her flu cleared up. She sneezed and left him running around the loft as the rhino plushie the rest of the day.

It was a slower day at the pizzeria. So RJ gave Jillybean the day off and put Fran, Lily and Dom to work. Theo and Casey were at the wholesale store. Buying their weekly stock.

Rei and RJ were in the loft. Rei was doing some general chores cleaning their kitchenette. They had a small kitchen in the loft.

RJ was working on something at his workbench. When he was done he turned around and jogged over and up to the kitchenette in the mini loft.

"Rei, look at this?" RJ asked holding out a teal and purple bracelet. With a white flame.

"It's pretty what is it?" Rei asked him taking the bracelet he offered her.

"I think I got it right. Try it on." RJ urged.

Rei slipped it on and she felt warm all over for a few seconds.

"It works!" RJ smiled a little on the cheeky side.

"What works?" Rei glanced at herself in the slightly reflective steel fridge door. Her hair was dark not white. She ran for the nearest mirror. The bathroom. She looked like her human self. He made a camouflage device that hid her demonic features. She ran back out with her demon speed. She glomped RJ, he was only halfway to the bathroom. "Thank you RJ!" She had actually knocked him over. She was hugging him lying on top of him.

"Glad the kit is so happy." RJ teased her with a nickname he has used on her for years. A shortened version of the Japanese name for fox, kitsune. He held her tightly as he sat up causing her to straddle his groin and upper thighs. Rei kissed RJ's cheek in thanks before she stood and offered her hand. He took it and she easily hauled him up in one fluid motion.

"Hey, it's getting busier down here!" They heard Dom call from the pizzeria door.

"Just as bad timing as the scorpion." RJ groaned.( He's referring to a proverb. I think it's the Scorpion and the Turtle. Not positive.) Rei giggled clearly hearing his quiet groan of annoyance.

They jogged down to the pizzeria and started working. RJ went to the kitchen and Rei went to the dinning room. She removed the bracelet before she got on the floor and pocketed it. Everyone still had their ears and tail. Aside from Fran and Jillybean. So she put the bracelet away to keep up appearances.

Later that night when they closed up, Dai Shi attacked. The alarm went off and all the rangers headed out.

A new monster attacked the shopping district when all the workers were headed home.

Then monster resembled a sea urchin. It shot people with poisonous needles that sent people into a spiraling rage attacking others.

The rangers morphed and defended the people. The monster trapped everyone with poisonous spikes like cages. They couldn't move for fear of being melted by the poisonous acid.

Rei did something no one expected. She covered her hand in her fox fire. Then she laid her hand upon a spike and it melted. She ran her hand around the spikes and made a hole for herself. She stepped out without a scratch.

The monster was to dumbfounded to stop her next move. She opened her hand palm up and blew. The fox fire still on her hand flew at her team. Engulfing the cages and them. A few startled gasps and a girly shriek came from inside the flames. Before the flames dissipated Rj and Dom walked out.

"How did you know it wouldn't hurt? " Theo asked them a little panicked after the fire was gone.

"We are a team." Was Rj's cryptic answer.

"Rei is as loyal as they come. " Dom added.

Casey, Theo, and Lily saw Rei in a new brighter light then they ever had before.

While they were distracted Dai Shi with Camille each with a pair of cuffs in hand. Dai Shi caught Rj and disappeared. Camille caught Rei and disappeared.

Rei woke up in a cell with Rj. Rei's hands were still cuffed behind her. She knee walked the 3 feet to Rj and nudged him with her knee.

He woke up and saw a disheveled human form Rei. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rei your hands... You don't have you bracelet on either?" Rj observed running his hand over the cuffs and feeling steel but not enhanced silicone covered tech.

"These must be ki blocking cuffs. I'm as human as I can get at the moment." Rei sighed she felt weak like she did when she naturally loses her demonic power. That happens about once a month. Instead of a monthly fertility cycle like humans. She loses her demonic power for about 24 hours. These cuffs were worse. They neutralized her demonic power rather then it sleeping naturally.

"Let me see the cuffs?" Rj asked leaning against the wall. Even though Rei was weak didn't mean she wasn't flexible. She rotated her arms and pulled them under her ass and pulled her legs through. She laid her head on Rj's lap and let him work.

Rj pulled a pin from Rei's hair and started tinkering. Playing with the tumblers in the lock it finally gave way. He pulled one side off. Then not much later the other.

Rei's demonic energy slowly came back. Her hair started bleeding to white instead of black. Eye morphed to her demon ones and she could see better in the dim light of the cell.

"Where are we?"Rei asked Rj.

"I thought we were in Dai Shi's palace. Where he held me last time." Rj answered her as he glanced around. His senses still enhanced from her last flu sneeze.

"I don't hear or smell anyone beyond these walls for miles." Rei stated as she reached out with her trained senses. They maybe returning in strength but she can tell that much.

"It appears he placed us somewhere where he hopes we won't escape." Rj stated his thoughts.

"I think you're r... " Rei shuddered. She felt a wave of heat run through her. "No, no, no, no, no! Not now! " Rei panicked slightly. She slid herself away from Rj to the opposite side of the room.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Rj was very confused and this didn't happen often.

"Why does it have to start now?" Rei sounded annoyed and worried at the same time.

"What?" Rj asked crawling closer. He stopped though when she pressed further into the wall.

"My heat cycle... It happens once a year till I finally find a life mate. This is only my 3rd cycle. Yeah, I'm a little slower then humans to hit that maturity." Rei whined before explaining.

"This isn't ideal but I thought we were on the same page." Rj crawled over and wrapped his arms around her. Rei shivered in his arms from nervousness.

"Rj a demon mating lasts off and on for 5 days. We have no food or water. We ca... " Rei was cut off by a box falling with food spilling out. They heard then saw this stream filling a pool of water that had a small run off out of the cell. "What the fuck is going on?" Rei was confused.

"It seems Dai Shi has plans for us. First let's see if we can find a way out. If not then we will give into your heat. "Rj stated Rei nodded in agreement.

They searched the room but came up empty on an escape route.

"What is his purpose for this? " Rei questioned Dai Shi's motives.

"Dai Shi is one of the biggest conundrums I've ever encountered." Rj sighed having no idea how to figure out Dai Shi's plans. They sat next to a wall and Rei leaned on Rj. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat in silence.

They had no idea how long they were there but they both became uncomfortable. The effects of Rei's heat were becoming uncomfortable. Rj's enhanced senses were giving his self-control a hell of a ride. Finally Rj's self-control broke and he swept Rei up into his arms. His lips descended on hers and it was all over.

They tore at each other's clothes ripping them off in their haste. Claws coming in very handy for this part.

They ran their teeth over the other. As they progressed in their love making. Rj moved from her mouth down her neck and breast. Pausing for a few moments at both her neck and breasts. He ran a wolf clawed hand down her back and tickled the base of her tail. Causing Rei to shudder in pleasure.

Rei pushed Rj back following him and traveled down his body. She took him into her mouth and swirled her tung around the head of his manhood. They listened each other to maximize their pleasure.

In a short time, having listened to his pleasure, he filled her mouth. She swallowed his salty musky cum with a sultry smile.

The wolf in him took over for a moment and he pounced on her. The wolf influenced his moves a little from the senses triggering his instincts along with the wolf's. He had her screaming in pleasure. She came 3 times before he finally entered her. She gasped when he entered her. She didn't feel any pain being this was her first time she only felt pleasure. That could have been a few reasons. Her heat numbing it or the amount of pleasure she was already feeling.

They grinded together in various positions. Moving from missionary to cow girl to doggy and ending in missionary with her feet above her head. So he could get as deep as he could. They reached climax at the same time. Howling in pleasure they bit each other's necks. Leaving a mark that reflected both of them. A flaming moon.

Rei untwisted herself. Being as flexible as she was Rj stayed buried in her. She curled herself around him instead. Rj relaxed and buried his head in her shoulder.

"I'm not sure how much better waiting made that. Being I knew it would be good either way." Rj said sort if smugly.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not? " Rei giggled as she held him tighter. He smirked and nibbled her neck. "Wait, down boy. Let's enjoy the aftermath a little bit." Rei smiled smacking him gently.

"I was only teasing."Rj smiled.

"Where are they?! "Lily asked as everyone gathered by the viewing screens.

"We've tried all the usual spots for Dai Shi. "Theo sighed in exasperation.

"We can't forget about protecting the city." Casey reminded everyone.

"Well it's time for out of the box thinking." Dom said trying to motivate everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I think I can help you." Jillybean came up the stairs to the loft.

"How?" Theo asked.

"I may not look it but I'm a tech genius." Jillybean said everyone glanced over her and agreed she didn't look it. She looked more like a candy themed harajuku girl. Her rainbow cotton candy hair matched her bright clothes so well. "All I have to do is cross reference their energy signature from your archives. So I can triangulate their position on earth with a satellite." Jillybean explained.

"Oh yeah that's all... " Theo acted like he knew what she spoke of. But tech wasn't his thing.

They let her get to work. In roughly an hour she found them.

"Found them! They're in a cave under a volcano. This one." Jillybean pointed to a map. Everyone was about to take off when she stopped them. She zipped off to their rooms and grabbed some clothes. Tossing them to Lilly. "You'll need these." She said shooing them.

Everyone was puzzled. Why would they need clothes?

Well when they found them in the dim cave their questions were answered only to add more.

"Here Rj, Rei. " Lilly tossed in their clothes.

Rj sat against a wall with Rei in his lap. She was facing him. They were in the middle of having sex. Yet again in 3 days. They couldn't even count how many times they had sex now. Not that either were complaining. The situation was quite embarrassing though.

They got dressed not wanting the others to wait to long. Then Dom used his Rhino spirit to shatter the cell door.

They got the fuck out of there just to find all hell breaking loose almost literally in the city. Dai Shi's masters were reeking havoc.

Their masters showed up to help including Rei's mother and father. He father wasn't a pai zhuq master or even student for that matter. He was there to inspire her demon side.

"Mama, Papa! "Rei was so happy to see them. They stepped forward and became corporeal. She dashed at them not being able to resist the urge to hug them.

"Sweetheart. It's alright we're here to help." Her mother said smoothing her hair.

"I see you've found a mate, Baby doll. He's a good guy." Her dad said pulling Rj in.

"Wait what happened?" Rj's dad asked confused.

"Your son is mated to my daughter." Rei's dad stated.

"So you found yourself a girl, finally. I was beginning to wonder." Fin said with a laugh.

"Come on enough distraction. We have to defeat them." Master Swoop said getting their attention.

They all turned their focus to the fight.

With her father's help Rei discovered a new power. She never knew she could power up everyone with her fox fire. She never knew she could use her fox fire as an enhancer.

They won the fight thanks to Rei fox fire enhancement. They city cheered for their victory.

Everyone eventually said their goodbyes. Even Rei's parents. She had a somewhat tearful goodbye with them.

Everyone went back to the loft. Deciding what they would do now that the defeated the threat to the world.

Dom and Fran decided to travel together. Jillybean glomped Theo in celebration and things progressed in a romantic way for them. Theo loving her intelligence. Jillybean couldn't get over how cute and shy Theo was with her. Casey and Lily's relationship progressed from friendship to romance and they decided to help train the next generation of Pai Zhuq students. With Rj and Rei's assistance. Jared and Camille even joined the classes as students to learn a better way of life.

They began accepting students of all walks of life. Even other demons and good hearted animal spirits.

Things went smoothly till the rangers were needed again.

AN: Sorry if this was a little lack luster. This was just for fun. I started it some of you liked it. So I wanted to finish it for those who liked it. I needed to move on with other fics I'm working on.


End file.
